Calling All Titans! Titans Half-blood: SYOC!
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: hey everybody! i'm not dead! So i'm going to be doing something new for me...an SYOC! yes that's a submit your own character! please look inside for more details and if I like your oc i'll use them! NO MARY-SUES
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Spidey here!**

**And I'm so sorry for being gone so long!**

**But rest-assured I am most certainly not dead!**

**I just had a lot of college stuff and theatre stuff I had to do…**

**Anyways I'm going to be attempting something I've never before attempted!**

**An SYOC! Yes for those of you who are new to fanfiction that is a Submit Your Own Character!**

**Keoni!**

**Keoni: Yeah bruh?**

**Me: Explain the requirements!**

**Keoni: Sure thing Monsieur Rhett! So this is called Calling All Titans: Titans Half-blood! **

**Me: Which means?**

**Keoni: Which means that all your OCs are to be of mixed lineage! For those of you who are unawares as to what that means it means your OC is two different species. It can be demigod, half-demon, half-alien, half-Atlantian, Dhampir, whatever you can think of!**

**Me: But Keoni it sounds too good to be true! What are the restrictions?**

**Keoni: *nods head* yes this is true there are certain statues of limitations you can take with your character. Even if they are demigods they can't be GODLIKE! Meaning no overly-powered mary-sues or characters without faults or weaknesses! Also since this is a TEEN titans fanfiction they cannot be below the age of 13 or exceed the age of 17! Other than that it is fair game!**

**Me: Keoni how do I let the author know that I'm interested and how I can give him/her my totally super awesome character?**

**Keoni: Why Rhett I'm glad you asked! Please fill out the character sheet below and either leave it in a review on this or send a pm to TheBratPrince himself if you wish to do it privately.**

**All chosen oc's will be selected 7/29!**

**Me: Now that SYOC101 is over let's begin!**

**Calling All Titans! Titans Half-blood/ Character **

**Basics:**

**Secret Identity:**

**Super Hero Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Dreams for the future:**

**Extra:**

**Appearance:**

**Body-build:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height:**

**Extra:**

**Personality: **

**General Personality:**

**Personality to other people/opposite sex:**

**Powers/Abilities:**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Skills:**

**Now then please send me your OC's!**

**Also know if you send in more than one I will only pick one of them, let the fun commence!**

**Also note that once I have all oc's chosen I will reveal the plot to you all;) so start sending them in as fast as you can!**

**Spidey Out!**


	2. Official Ocs!

**Hey everybody!**

**Thank you for all the oc's you submitted!**

**So now here's the final cut of those who made it into my story Teen Titans! Titans Halfblood!**

**Keoni! Would you do the honors!**

**Keoni: Sure bruh! Are ocs are…..**

**Jasper 'Jazz' Brooke (Luma)- faeling/ half-human- half Fae.**

**Lee Yang (Haze): InspectorOfFluff- demigod**

**Fate: Sunset Siren Curse- demigod**

**Claire Alexander (Shadow): Airgirl123- demigod**

**Collin Dupree (Cottontail): Mystery Again- chimera**

**Marlena Yancy (Merilyn): Doublem9327- half-wizard**

**Michaela Ledis (Artiquana): Iwuvpenguins101: half-alien.**

**Me: Congratulations InspectorOfFluff, Sunset Siren Curse, Airgirl123, Mystery Again, Doublem9327 and Iwuvpenguins101! Your oc's have been officially selected for this story!**

**Stay tuned for the first chapter! A fae- A God and His Quest!**


	3. A Fae, A God and His Quest

**Hey everybody!**

**Here's the first chapter of my new story Calling All Titans! Titans Half-blood!**

**Keoni! Disclaimer!**

**Keoni: You are working me to the bone today!**

**Me: Silence Knave! On with the Disclaimer or no pineapple for you!**

**Keoni: Gasps! Ok ok! Just don't take my pineapple! *holds pineapple soothingly whispering words of comfort to it* Rhett-the benevolent dictator does not own any of the oc's except his own. He has been given permission to use the oc's in the story and he doesn't own anything but the plot.**

**Me: Now on with the story!**

**Ch. 1 A Fae, A God and His Quest-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasper blew his spiky blond bangs away from his mismatched eyes as he blended into the surroundings of his father's labyrinth.

He grinned as he vanished in the grey stone arches, the perfect chameleon as he crept up to his target drew his bow and with a deep breath fired; his aim true as his arrow drew closer and closer.

**CHA- CHINK!**

He withdrew from the walls into the light of the underground smirking at the captured goblin that was pinned to the wall, its peach rolling to his feet.

He looked up at the sound of clapping only to come face to face with his smirking father and his visiting dignitaries.

"Well done Jasper, you beat your old record by three minutes and twenty-two seconds"

The Goblin King's heir smirked back as he disappeared in a flash of green and brown much to Jareth's amusement.

As soon as the Goblin Prince was out of sight he breathed out a sigh, he didn't mind his demonstrations with his bow for the court officials that visited his father's labyrinth but it just became so MUNDANE after a while. Resting his back against the trunk of the tree he was in, the blonde crossed his legs against the narrow branch and began to lament over his life up to this point as the greens and browns drained from his clothes.

It had been fourteen years since his mother had wished-him away to the goblins, he didn't remember much about her other than glimpses of a loving smile, brown hair and green eyes.

He still didn't know why she had wished-away her son, although his father-Jareth the Goblin King- had sworn that it was in his best interest.

Now at sixteen he was being groomed to be the next heir to the Labyrinth, already garnering a reputation as 'The Labyrinth's Chameleon' which he wasn't too fond of.

Well…..it could be worst he could be stuck with The Taker of Children….

As he was pondering how his father had even been given that task he heard the tell-tale whistling of an arrow piercing through the air, zooming towards him at an alarming rate.

He spun around skillfully performing an arrow grab as he grabbed his bow with his left hand and stringing the arrow with his right returning it back to his assailant with blinding speed.

He smirked as he heard a high-pitched squeak, before hearing a deep chuckle as his assailants drew closer to him, the crystal ring on his left index finger glowing brightly with his power as they stood before him.

The taller of the two was a male standing easily at 6'3- a couple inches taller than his own impressive height- with bronze skin, blonde curls and mirthful azure eyes, an otherworldly glow radiated from his body as if the sun itself was shining forth from his body. Wearing a traditional Greek Toga, leather sandals and a crown of laurel wreathes, before him stood the Greek God Apollo.

The shorter one was not somebody he was quite as familiar with, it was a girl obviously if her petite figure and slim pixie-like face was anything to go by. She was in a loose black sweater and a pair of cargo pants her face framed by her black-pixie cut hair as she glared at him her black eyes swimming with gold flecks.

"You could have killed me you know!" she hissed darkly the arrow held firmly in her hand as she glared at the goblin prince. '_She was obviously the one who fired the arrow_' the blonde mused.

Jasper merely shrugged, returning his bow to his back and stared at them coolly, "And if I hadn't moved out of the way you would have made an act of war, besides-" he smirked at her his blonde spikes draping over his mismatched green and paint-splattered eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead on the ground right now, not snarking away at my poor ears." He groaned rubbing his ears in mock pain.

The girl growled as she went to attack the boy only to be held back by the older man.

"Whoah, there Claire, he's just being truthful." At this the god looked back at the young archer and smiled. "Hello young prince, I am the god Apollo and I would like to honor you with being my champion."

The blonde gazed at him lazily, unnerving the Sun God before he finally received an answer from the reserved teen.

"And why should I be your champion?"

The girl-who he now knew was named Claire- gaped at him.

"He's Apollo! God of the Sun! Of music and divination!" she pointed at the bow strung across his back. "And the Patron of Archery! By Hades! How could you possibly refuse such an offer?"

Apollo only stared as the boy shrugged his shoulders, his aura radiating nothing but authority and power as he looked over the two.

"What do I get from being your champion? What is in it for my kingdom if I agree to such a role?"

The older blonde smirked as the boy before him stood tall, not an ounce of emotion in his tone as he spoke.

'_I see I chose correctly. By gods he'll make a great king someday."_

"And what would you like Goblin Prince?"

"Once I finish your quest- and don't say that isn't why you picked me as your champion- I want yours and Olympus's backing and alliance when I become my people's king."

The man chuckled, nodding his head "Of course, so then-"

The teen tutted as he wagged his finger at the god, "Not so fast my liege, for I know how often people hold up their 'given word'."

Apollo merely looked at him.

"So what do you wish for me to swear by?"

Jasper's ring glowed a brilliant rainbow of colors as his paint-splattered left eye spun clockwise.

"Swear upon your godhood to aid me and follow your word and I swear as the heir to the labyrinth to abide as your champion."

Clair gasped and was about to retort before the Olympian placed a firm hand on her shoulder. A smile tugging at his lips as his azure eyes glowed a blinding yellow.

'_A very good king indeed.' _The Archer reiterated his earlier thoughts as he nodded.

"Very well Jasper Brooke, Son of Jareth and Heir of the Labyrinth. I Apollo heed to your requests."

Jasper smirked once more before bowing lowly.

"Very well my lord."

Apollo smirked before taking on a serious edge.

"Now about your quest…"

**END!**

**So what did you guys think?**

**What do you think Apollo's quest is?**

**Stay tuned for chapter 2! Afternoon Tea with a forgetful dumpling!**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey Out!**

**P.S I know some of you are wondering how this ties into teen titans but I promise you it will be revealed soon!**


	4. Afternoon Tea with a Forgetful Dumpling!

**Hey everybody so here's the next chapter for Calling All Titans! Titans Halfblood!**

**Keoni: TheBratPrince doesn't own the titans nor the oc's besides Jasper Brooke, please do not sue him he's a poor college student.**

**Me: Thank you Keoni! And now onto Chapter 2! Afternoon Tea with a Forgetful Dumpling!**

**And a shoutout to my favorite author who inspired me for the idea for this ch. And quote!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yang, Lee smiled as he walked around Won Ki Ying's Tea House, he loved his job here!

Ok so he had the occasional scalding hot tea get spilled on him by clumsy customers….and the girls who came by would smother him and pinch his cheeks…..calling him 'So Kawaii!'

And people called him short….he just had yet to reach his growth spurt damn-it!

But all that aside…he liked it here! His boss would let him watch K-Drama's on the little tv in the stock room when it was his break! And soon he'd be promoted to tea-making!

His boss said it himself!

He had the charisma!

The Drive!

And those Cheekbones!

Who cared if the old man was nearly blind? Yang, Lee's Cheekbones sure didn't!

The chibi teen was pulled out of his musings by the slim pale hand that was waving him down. Cocking an eyebrow suspiciously, Lee walked over to the new customer. Praying to any gods or goddesses that might hear him (and his mother most certainly was) that it wasn't another crazed-screaming girl who was going to damage his cheeks…..damn his cheekbones!

He sighed in relief when he saw it was just a spiky-haired blonde boy wearing black jeans, white converse and a blue jumper over a white button-up, sleeves rolled up and a curious crystal owl ring on his hand…

The teen quirked an eyebrow at the tea-boy who grinned sheepishly

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else! Welcome to Won Ki Ying's Tea House! What may I get for you today?"

The blonde rested his folded arms on the table as his bi-chromatic eyes stared through him. Well that wasn't creepy…..

"Tea, milk two sugars" the pale boy slurred in a soft British accent, his hair falling haphazardly over his- in Lee's opinion- creepy eyes.

"Ummm ok…what tea would you like?"

The boy shrugged again causing Lee to sigh in frustration…before perking up as the teen intoned.

"Whatever kind you are willing to make is fine."

Lee nodded eagerly as he bounced over to the back to tell the tea maker that the customer asked HIM Yang, Lee to make his tea!

He knew he'd do it someday!

His Charisma!

His Drive!

Dear God his Cheek Bones!

He silently cried tears of joy before wiping them off with the overly long sleeve of his shirt. "Ok! Now…..how do I make tea….."

Meanwhile in the front Jasper sighed tiredly as he glared at the runes covering the shop, nearly invisible to anybody who would look.

'_But I'm not just anybody' _The young Fae-Prince mused as he itched his feet.

Damn! These rubber soles were killing him! He couldn't feel any of his magic! He silently cursed the runes once more making him wear these bloody magic-blocking shoes just so he could walk inside this blasted shop!

'_For the sake of the quest, for the sake of the quest, for the sake of the quest, for the sake of the quest.'_

The normally peaceful archer repeated this as a mantra, reminding himself of the reason why he was here…It didn't make him want to massacre the next village he came across with his goblins any less but it helped….

Right when he was on the 95th rotation a cup of tea was shoved into his face, nearly making him fall off his chair in surprise.

'_When the hell did that chibi get back here?_' he asked willing his heart to return to a less likely cardiac arrest.

"Here's your tea ummm"

"Jasper" the blonde intoned, his heart now back to its regular rate.

"Jasper! Anyways I'm going on break now so-"

"Would you like to sit down and have some tea?"

Yang, Lee looked at him surprised, before smiling. Goddess bless his cheekbones!

"Sure!" the dumpling nodded happily as he pulled out a box and opened it pulling out a spicy meatball.

Jasper looked at it curiously before his eyes widened as drops of the sauce dripped onto the table….burning holes through the eight-inch thick wood.

The chibi paid it no mind as he happily nom'ed his lunch. MMM it was extra spicy today, before looking at his companion and swallowing sheepishly. Oh gosh where were his manners!

"I'm sorry would you like one uh…I forgot your name" the brunette chuckled scratching at the ribbon that held his hair in a bun.

"Jasper…..and no thank you." He replied taking a sip of his tea before his eyes widened as he delicately finished the whole kettle in mere moments.

Dear Labyrinth this tea was heavenly!

As soon as he finished he smirked at the chibi.

"Just what I'd expect from the son of Meng Po."

Lee's eyes widened as he began to choke on his food slamming his tiny fists into his chest as the meatball shot out of his mouth and into a lady's hair, grey smoke emitting from it slowly.

"Who are you." He glared

"OH MY GOD I'M ON FIRE!" The old woman screamed, several of the nearby patrons rushing over to her, though the two teens paid it no mind.

"I'm Jasper Brooke, Son of Jareth. Heir to the Labyrinth and Champion of Apollo; I'm like you…a half-blood."

Yang, Lee puffed his cheeks out. He thought he was going to say short…damn it was he really the only one who didn't get his growth spurt yet?

…..Somewhere in Jump City a certain changeling sneezed.

The brunette shook his head crossing his arms as he regarded the other teen- what was his name again? Jenny? - Coolly.

"My….Patron" Jasper still had yet to grow accustomed to the term. "Has asked me to recruit a team to aid me on my quest, if you do select to do so you will be rewarded handsomely by whatever is in my or my patron's power."

The chibi thought it over, absent-mindedly dodging a flaming wig that was tossed his way and the following fire extinguisher he caught to put it out. Before grinning

"Where'd you get your jumper?"

After a long fought- yet ultimately ill-fated battle the Fae had sullenly relinquished his blue jumper that the now giggling Chinese boy was snuggling into comfortably.

"So tell me Lee…what do you know about Circe?"

**And that was chapter 2!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Please Review and stay tuned for chapter 3! It was Fate that we'd meet!**

**Oh and also please make sure to check out the poll on my page and vote! Thankyou!**

**Spidey out!**


	5. It Was Fate That We'd Meet

**Hey everybody spidey here!**

**So here's the third chapter for my story! **

**Keoni: so if you hadn't noticed Rhett posts this under crossover and fanfiction…..meaning he doesn't own percy Jackson or teen titans!**

**Thanks Keoni!**

**Now then what you've all been waiting for!**

**Chapter3: It Was Fate That We'd Meet**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing that Fate noticed this morning was that it was bright. Not in the 'Oh my gods I'm going to go blind.' Nor was it the kind that obnoxiously called for your attention to be garnered on it; it was just the kind that let you know it was there yet let you decide for yourself if you wanted to recognize it for what it was.

The gateway to a day of possibilities

And Fate smiled; pulling her black hair into a firm ponytail as she slid on her camp activities shirt and a pair of jean shorts and red converse.

She was going to let destiny decide what it had in store.

Jasper; The Heir to the Labyrinth, Prince of the Goblins, Archer Extraordinaire and recent Champion of Apollo:

Was starting to feel annoyance.

What, you ask caused the person known to the residents of the underground as 'The fae of infinite patience?'

Two words

Lee, Yang.

The little chibi, in all his dumpling-sized glory had continuously been asking questions since leaving the teashop.

That was 8,066 miles ago…

"And then a giant half-metal man who kept proclaiming 'The Booyah!' tried to steal my steamer! Ha! I showed that steamer thief what happens when they touch my beloved!" the short brunette caressed his wooden cooking instrument lovingly- much to Jasper's horror- before continuing his rant. Something about a llama, tea and 800,950,040 yuan in damages, the Fae wasn't sure; he was too busy trying to maintain whatever sanity he had left.

Looking over at his silent traveling companion the blonde couldn't help but wonder how she could cope with this so well.

"Claire" he whispered, no response

"Claire" he tried again, still nothing.

"Claire!" he continued desperately till he pulled at his hair and finally shouted a bloodcurdling "**CLAIRE!"**

The demigod jumped before pulling two tiny earplugs out from her ears, "What?" she asked curiously.

The archer sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

'_Please Apollo…..let this next candidate be better than the first two.'_

So far destiny hadn't been as kind to Fate today as she originally thought.

So far she failed her archery test, lost in capture the flag and got a few cuts from her practice duel with Clarisse.

She sighed, Percy assured her she was getting better but to her, she was just falling further and further behind.

Percy had already gone on two quests, Annabeth not only tagging along but finding love with the seaweed brain; Nico- her half-brother- was 'The Ghost King' and Clarisse was easily one of the best duelists to come along the campgrounds.

And who was she?

The daughter of Hades- one of the BIG THREE- who wasn't very good with a sword, couldn't shoot a bow, and whose specialty resided outside of combat or quests.

And so as the sun started to set she sadly went to her lonely cabin and flopped onto her bed to shed those traitorous tears that assaulted her.

Only this time…..she wasn't alone.

Before her eyes what she could only describe as a beautiful blonde boy stepped out of the shadows towards her.

He smiled, his green eye twinkling while his color splattered one regarded her softly as he pulled a crystal out of his pocket morphing it into a blue handkerchief that he shyly handed to her.

"What makes an angel such as thee weep?" he asked with a crooked smile that made the young demigod blush.

She didn't know why, but she revealed everything to this stranger- her sorrows, her fears and everything else she could think of and he just sat there and smiled.

Really he was too much like his father for his own good, so when he saw her emerald eyes shimmering with tears Jasper couldn't help but feel his heart ache. He smiled his crooked grin and pulled out another small crystal orb.

"I've brought you a gift" he started smoothly, much like his father had done years before.

"What is it?" Fate asked curiously, staring at the strange-wondrous boy as if he would disappear at any moment.

The Fae smiled wider as he deftly juggled the orb to and fro.

"It's a crystal, nothing more." He caught it mid-air before tilting it just like his father had taught him. "But if you turn it this way and look into it…." The blonde swallowed thickly, the blackette's attention drawn to his sharp jaw and pronounced adam's apple as he did so and whispered. "it will show you your dreams, but this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl." He smiled shyly, Jareth had told him the true significance of this gift; it was the same as what he offered his mother back before the young prince was even born.

It was the promise of something…..infinite.

So when the girl looked into it, all she did was smile as she took his hand.

"When do we begin our quest?" she asked nervous, excited, hopefully.

And Jasper answered back with a crooked grin.

"Now"

And they disappeared from her lonely cabin to those who would be her comrades on what would be one of her greatest adventures.

And she couldn't help but think about when she first woke up to the bright sun this morning and all the possibilities it offered.

She smiled.

Somewhere…in a castle…..beyond the goblin city, a certain king smiled as his blue and brown eyes twinkled proudly as he grasped the orb with all the care of a new father with their babe.

"You would be so proud of our son…..Sarah"

**And that was chapter three! What did you think? **

**Please Review!**

**And stay tuned for chapter four! Magic, a ring, and a crazy peddler!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
